disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Slicer
Dr. Slicer is a character and minor antagonist from Recess. He is a rather strict and militant teacher. He only has one appearance, but he has gained a reputation for being rather disproportionately ruthless and cruel. Background Nothing much is known about Dr. Slicer's past. He graduated from an unknown university with 'A major in discipline with a minor in punishment,' and he may have been in the military at some point considering his demeanor. He dislikes pranksters, or funny boys, because according to him one gave him scar during a prank that involved electromagnets. When Principal Prickly of Third Street School accepts a job as the new principal of a middle school, Dr. Slicer is hired to replace him. Appearance He only appears in 'Prickly is Leaving'. When Prickly announced that he is going to be the new principal in a middle school, everyone rejoices, but then, Menlo gets a fax that told of Slicer's arrival, and he informs the Recess Gang about him shortly after. Dr. Slicer arrives, and he immediately makes life miserable for the kids and staff for the brief time he visits. He makes T.J. wear paper hats that say Funny Boy and Captain Sappy, hands Finster's job to his assistant, and works to practically convert the school into a military base. He had plans to tear down the Jungle Gym and put-in a Guard Tower, clean the cannon kept in front of the School gate and make it operational and to make students wear school uniforms and have regulation Haircuts. So, the gang plans various ways to stop Prickly from leaving. While they were unsuccessful at first, Prickly eventually decides to stay, and the last we hear of Slicer is when he yells that Prickly was making a big mistake. Personality Dr. Slicer is a cruel, vindictive, strict, megalomaniac, and overly militant teacher who wants students to act like 'soldiers' and not like kids. He is very cruel, dislikes feelings and calls emotions sappiness, thinking that emotions make people weak. This makes him a (only marginally) family-friendly caricature of a Nazi general in many ways. It is interesting to note that he bears a strong resemblance to Heinrich Himmler, further reinforcing this point. Whether this resemblance was intentional is unknown. Dr. Slicer is the only villain in Recess series who can be called truly evil. He is openly antagonistic, cruel, villainous, and unlike most adult antagonists, who have good intentions but use bad methods, he does not care about doing good for school and only wants power and control. Trivia *Dr. Slicer resembles Heinrich Himmler to some extent, arguably this is no accident. *It is unknown if Slicer has ever been the principal in other schools, or what actually happened in those schools. *Despite appearing in one episode, Dr. Slicer is possibly the cruelest character in the entire series, surpassing all other Recess antagonists. Even Ms. Finster and the staff balk at his methods. Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Men Category:Doctors Category:Teachers Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Ruthless villains Category:Cruel villains Category:Recess Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series